The Orange Bicycle
by SunshineAndHappiness
Summary: For Phineas's birthday, all he wants is a bicycle. But after a disaster involving Ferb and a speeding car, Phineas realises that all he wants is his brother and his family.  One Shot


**Author's Note : This is just a small one shot I decided to do to show how much brother's care for each other. Is it any good? I don't know. I didn't re-read it. Read it if you want and review it if you have the time to tell me what you thought about it. Thank you! :)**

* * *

><p>Ferb watched as his younger brother Phineas unwrapped his final birthday present; a new red toolbox with his name on the side in silver. Phineas smiled round at his family and his family smiled back but they all knew what Phineas really wanted, a new bike.<p>

Phineas's old bike was a little bit rusty now, the bell broken, the wheels constantly needed to be pumped up again, and the paint was peeling off so his bike was just blue and a dirty brown colour where the bare metal had rusted. His bike had once been his pride and joy but now he really wanted, and needed a new one and he had dropped so many hints.

Lawrence had left the room a few seconds earlier and as Phineas was thanking everyone for his wonderful gifts, he came back into the room, pushing a brand new orange bike and flicking the bell so it made a sharp pinging noise.

Ferb's expressionless face turned into a grin as his younger brother gasped and jumped to his feet, almost tripping over Candace's feet in the process.

Phineas hopped onto his brand new bike and Lawrence pushed him and the bike outside, almost falling backwards as Phineas peddled suddenly, laughing, and feeling like the king of the world.

Linda walked outside and smiled at her husband as he put her arm round her and together they watched their young son riding on his new bike.

Candace took Ferb's hand and pulled him outside and she sat down on the front lawn with him, ruffling his hair just in case Ferb was feeling left out or even a little jealous. But Ferb wasn't feeling left out and jealousy wasn't in his nature. Ferb was just happy that his brother was happy.

Ten minutes passed by, fifteen minutes, and Phineas was still laughing and zooming up and down the street on his new bike with no signs of stopping. The air was filled with his laughter and the pinging noise that his bell generated.

Lawrence and Linda headed off inside to start getting breakfast ready with Linda cooking pancakes, a special treat for Phineas's birthday, and Lawrence setting up the breakfast table and finding party hats for the entire family to wear.

Candace and Ferb continued to watch their laughing little brother on his new bike. Candace was still ruffling Ferb's hair, making it stand up and become more unruly than ever.

Phineas began to slow down, his face red from the cold wind as he had zoomed up and down the street, his breath quick from using up so much of his energy. He slowed down to a light pedal as he pulled up on the sidewalk and sat down next to Ferb.

Phineas was too tired to cycle anymore and he was also hungry. He looked at his brother's expressionless face.

"Do you want a go Ferb?"

Ferb thought for a moment then nodded. It would be nice to experience the sensation of riding a brand new bike and even nicer to show off how well he could ride to his sister. Ferb was sure that his ten-year old legs could pedal faster than Candace though he knew that he and Phineas were equally matched.

He clambered onto the bike and put his left foot on the pedal and span it round until he was comfortable enough to put his other foot on and begin riding.

Ferb rode smoothly and kept a steady pace going as not to use up all his stamina in one go. Candace was impressed as she remembered when she was ten; she couldn't even ride a bike without wobbling and falling off.

Phineas watched his big brother and smiled at him. He yawned a little and was feeling rather sleepy after keeping himself awake all night because of the excitement of his birthday.

Lawrence peered out of the window and admired his green-haired son as he so carefully rode his brother's bike and avoided the cars neatly. He smiled before heading into the garage to look for Ferb's bike.

For the next ten minutes Ferb rode happily on Phineas's bike though he constantly asked if Phineas wanted his bike back yet. Each time Phineas replied with a no. Phineas was happy enough to let Ferb ride until it was time for breakfast.

A siren sounded in the distance and Candace heard it but it was so far away and she instantly forgot about it as she sat with pride watching Ferb ride a bike and cuddling Phineas close. Despite all the aggravation her two younger brothers caused with their crazy inventions she loved them so much and would protect them if it was necessary.

As Ferb reached the end of Maple Drive and could not go any further without breaking one of his parents golden rules, Ferb turned the bike around neatly and rode back up Maple Drive in the middle of the road.

A white car skidded into Maple Drive before increasing his speed and Candace stood up in shock as the car got closer to Ferb. She opened her mouth and tried to speak but now words came out and tears began to roll down her face.

"FERB! BEHIND YOU!"

It was young Phineas who called this out and Ferb turned his hear round as far as it would go and saw the speeding car, just seconds off hitting him yet Ferb did not panic.

With one sharp, swift move he leapt from the bike and crashed onto the concrete pavement, landing heavily on his arm.

Phineas's new bike crumpled under the weight and force of the speeding car and Ferb lay still on the pavement. Candace screamed before rushing across to her younger brother as Lawrence and Linda came outside.

But already Phineas was by his brother Ferb's side, stroking his forehead as his brother's dark blue eyes looked up at him.

"Hey Phin…"

Ferb spoke in his usual accent and he was clearly trying to stay calm but his voice was shaky and his eyes were filled with pain.

Phineas burst out into tears and Ferb was angry with himself for making his brother upset. He managed to sit up by resting on his right arm while his left arm remained floppy and lifeless, clearly broken.

"Ferb… Your arm"

Ferb glanced down at his arm which was already turning into an angry colour as it bruised and it was twice its usual size. He looked back at Phineas and gave a weak smile before looking behind Phineas at the road and frowning.

"I'm sorry Phin…" Ferb muttered, guilt enticed in his voice.

By this point Linda was by her son's side and soothing him gently while examining his arm, being careful not to move it whilst Lawrence was inside, ringing for an ambulance and Candace was dragging the pieces of scrap metal that had once been a bike, off the road.

Phineas turned round as Candace dragged his new bike off the road and dumped it by the dustbins. His eyes filled with tears as he cursed the getaway driver who had been driving too fast and had almost killed his brother.

Phineas turned back to his brother and Ferb saw the tears in his eyes and thought that Phineas was angry and upset with him for ruining his new bike.

"Please forgive me Phineas?"

Ferb's eyes were beginning to mist over with the pain brought from his broken arm and the fact that he had ruined his brother's new bike, and maybe even his entire birthday.

Phineas took a deep breath and smiled at his brother.

"For what?"

Ferb breathed a sigh of relief as he saw that his brother's smile was real.

"It wasn't your fault Ferb. It wasn't your fault"

And as the ambulance and the police cars arrived, Phineas was the one to stick with his brother as he gave a statement to the police and Phineas was the one to stick with his brother as he was taken to hospital. And as Ferb's arm was put into an emerald green pot and he was allowed to go back home, Phineas was the one to help him do all the little ordinary things that Ferb was finding difficult to do.

Phineas didn't care about his bike at all. He cared about his family and he cared about his brother. That was all that mattered.


End file.
